The Old Day's
by RandallFanOne
Summary: What happen before the M.I. movie? What were Randall, Mike, and Sully back in the past? (Chapter 8 is a special chapter not related to chapters 3-7)
1. A Scareing Influence

**The Old Day's**

This is one I came up with as I was watching some of the special features on the M.I. DVD. So I'm making this story in my spare time, so enjoy.

This is a past story. A while before Monster's Inc. movie. This story features some very rapid changes. Randall Boggs' original name will be reveled that the guys at Pixar switched. Randall is the top scarer, Sully is working on the scream pipes and hauling canisters, and Mike is Randall's assistant. Just so you wont get confused, Randall's original name is Switch. So when ever you hear Switch doing something, its Randall. (This first part was made by Pixar but it took me a while to sit there and make out all the words, so no flames this was a little tough to do, I added a few things of my own to add more)  


Chapter 1 A Scareing Influence

Sully and Mike slowly approached the building of M.I. Sully and Mike we friends but not clearly best at the points. Sully and Mike entered into Scare Floor F's back door. It looked like any other floor, except they had racks of folders with cards, and an elevator that sends Scream Pipe workers down into the pipe halls.

Sully: I tell you Mikey I can do this....

Sully: I man look at them, look at them....

He showed the various scarers laughing, drinking coffee, getting masseuses on tables so they would be fit for work, eating, and waiting in chairs.

Sully: I mean look at Joe....

He pointed to a monster getting a masseuse.

Sully: Last year he was hauling canisters like me, now he's a star...

He the pointed to one sitting in a chair and grabbing a donut off a small tray that a monster was holding, pass him.

Sully: Ted must have put on 600 pounds since he got this job....

Sully: What do they got that I don't?

Mike grabbed a couple folders and looked at them. Mike seemed to have on a halve shirt that went to his shoulders, and wearing a orange hat.

Mike: Good job, sweat salaries, women....

Sully: Yeah, very funny....

Sully: That's not what I mean..

Mike: One of those clubs or the jets...

Sully: I'm talking about why them and not me?

Mike: Well there not afraid of kids Sully....

Sully: Yeah and if they put me out in the field, I'll get over it...

(Honk!)

They turned to see a small golf cart type of vehicle come up, this are for specialized employees that make it easier to get around. Inside were a couple small monsters, some kind of other monster, and Randall sitting back with a scarf around his neck and black glasses on. When the car stopped, Randall exited. Another monster came up and extended a clipboard. One of the smaller monsters handed him a pen and Randall, with his top left hand, seemed to sign an autograph. Another on got on another of the small monsters and held a cell phone up to the left side of his head.

Randall: You talked to Slim right? What's there offer?

Randall: No no tell him I want double...

Sully and Mike were watching.

Sully: Look at Switch, he doesn't scare because he cares, he scares for the money...

Sully: Doesn't even rhyme....

Mike: Sully...

Sully: Mikey..

Sully: If this guys the top scarer, I can definitely have what it takes...

They could see Switch (Randall) signing autographs with his many hands.

Mike: Yeah yeah you go girl...

(Ring!)

The scare floors board left halve glowed blue, then the farthest piece to the right lit up red.

Jerry?: Alright places, places everyone....

Randall took of his sun glasses.

Switch: Alright where's Wazowski? 

Mike: He call's....

Sully: Ok see ya Mikey...

Mike went over to Switch. Sully was about to go down the elevator but then stopped and turned back. He then took off his "Scream Refinery" hat and placed it behind his back as he stood there to watch. The cards were flipped, the doors came. Another monster pulled down a switch that turned on all the door's light, showing there activated. The monsters went close to there doors. Switch readied himself, he stood there showing his sharp teeth.

Switch: (Growl)

Mike seemed to dust off the part in front of the door, he then stood beside the door as if he was a mad corpse.

Jerry?: And we are on in 6....5...

The lights dimmed.

Jerry?: 5....4....3....

Mike placed his hand near the door's knob.

Jerry?: (Only moving mouth) 2....1....

The standby sign switched to Scare.

(Horn!)

Switch quickly slithered as Mike opened the door. Switch went in, but as soon as Mike was about to close the door, a scream was heard and Switch came out. He grabbed the towel from Mike but quickly looked at the scream canister to see that it wasn't fully filled. He went back over and poked his head in and the child screamed again and the canister filled. Switch closed the door with satisfaction then grabbed the towel and wiped his head.

Switch: Send in the next one...

He slithered over to his station to wait, as the other monsters didn't even go into there doors yet.

Monster: What is he doing?

Sully: (Mimicking the monsters 4 words) Sheeesh... 

Mike set up the next door and was about to open it when...

Switch: Wait a minute

He went up to the door. His fronds and the strip down his back shifted to red.

Switch: He's near the closet door...

A split second later, his fronds and stripe returned to normal.

Switch: Ok he's asleep now...

Mike opened the door as Switch clamped his hands in the way he does. Then he quickly went in.

(Scream!)

Sully: What a show off...

Voice: Hey dreamer....  
Sully turned seeing a couple monsters in the elevator.

Monster: You going down?

Sully: Yeah yeah yeah....

He put his hat on and stepped in.

Sully: But not for long...

The elevator descended.

*

When the shift was over, the monster came out and sent in there paper work, set the canisters on the racks, and sent back the doors and left. Mike was still waiting for Switch, the towel in his left hand.

Mike:....

Mike:....

(Scream!)

Switch came out and grabbed the towel and moved away so Mike could sent back the door. Mike sent back the door and placed the canister on the floor. As he was finishing up the total numbers of scares and such, he was rolling the canister past Switch who was rubbing his neck with the towel. Mike then placed the canister on the rack and ran.

Mike: (Quickly) Well that's that, a days work for a days wages, by sir!

Switch dropped the towel in a bin and turned.

Switch: Oh Wazowski...

He caught him as he was about to leave.

Mike:????

Switch headed over to him.

Switch: I'll need a couple more doors....

Mike: But I got to get home and I have a lecture to do and...

Switch: Ok I'll do you a favor...

Switch: You give me the cards and I'll put the doors back when I'm done ok....

Mike: Well...

Switch hand's him the folder of the doors he wanted.

Switch: Thanks slugger....  
He went away.

[Now starting from here, all was created by me Sean Fogle]

Mike:....(Sigh)...

Mike went over to the cabinets and got the keys. He placed them on Switch's desk and went off to get a canister for the door. Mike thought he just wanted to work on his skill's or something. As Mike went to get the canisters he noticed Sully getting some full ones in his collecting rack. Mike was a little disturbed at why Sully would want to work late.

Mike: Sully!

Sully: Hey Mikey....

Mike: What are you doing here so late!?

Sully: Packing away Switch's canisters....

Mike: What's with that guy working late too...

Sully: I don't know, but if he's working late...

Sully: Then maybe I could work hard enough to let Waternoose make me a scarer...

Mike: Sully, just let me get a canister....

Mike: Switch will handle it from there...

Mike: And I'll treat you to movie and maybe dinner at Slogo's Pizza...

Sully: Well...Ok I guess....

Mike: Good...

Mike set up the canister and went with Sully outside. What they didn't know, was that Switch was listening the whole time. The redness on his same part disappeared.

Switch: So Sullivan wants to be a scarer a...

He went over to the door that was in his station.

Switch: I could arrange that...but first...

Switch examined the door.

Switch: No....

He pressed the return button, swiped another car, and another came down.

Switch: No....

He seemed to be looking for a specific one. But, after searching for about an hour he gave up.

Switch: It may be impossible to find it....

He sent the door back.

Switch: Oh well...I have plenty of time...

*

When Switch exited....

(Growl)

Switch: Hmm....How long can I last without eating....

He headed down the street, the sun still up.

Switch: Maybe that place Wazowski talked about...

Switch: Might as well have it with my "partner"

Switch: Should be there by now....

*

As said, Mike and Sully were having dessert.

Sully: So how's living with number one?

Mike: Not bad...He doesn't bother me at home...

Mike: Too many people calling him for this and that....

Sully: Publicity...

Mike: He was on scarer issue for the past couple months....this one probably to..

Mike looked passed him.

Mike: But I tell you Sully....She's the one....

He pointed, and Sully turned, to see Celia sitting alone at a table.

Sully: You don't have a chance with her....

Sully: Only goes for top scarers...

Sully: Lucky for you Switch hasn't moved on her....

Mike: Well....we've seen each other in the hall's....

Mike: One day Sully...I'm going to walk up to her and say.....Ahh!!!

Randall materialized in front of him.

Sully: How'd you...

Mike: Uh....sir what are you doing here?.....

Switch: Can't the top scarer buy dinner for his assistant?

Sully: Were not all made out of money like you.....

Switch: (Sarcastically) I do enjoy it...

Switch sat beside Mike, who scooted over.

Sully: I'm thinking about becoming a scarer.

Mike/Switch:!!!!

Mike: Sully?

Switch: (Laughing!) You a scarer!? (Laughing!)

Sully:!!....I'll get there someday

Switch: Yeah sure.....huh?

He noticed Celia.

Mike: (No! No! Please no!)

Switch: Excuse me...

He went over to her.

Mike: ( Oh no! Not another loss..!)

He planted his head on the table. Switch sat his two left elbows on the table and soothed back his fronds.

Switch: Hi, I'm Switch....

Celia:???

Switch:???, Scare Floor F, Top scarer in the company...

Celia: Oh you....

Switch: How about I buy you beffera pizza?

Celia could understand what he was doing, instantly.

Celia: Sorry...your not my type... 

Switch: Wha!?

Mike:!! Yes!

Switch: You liked my brother!?

Celia got up.

Celia: He wasn't worried about money or impressments....

Switch:!!!!

She heads out passed him.

Switch: That little one eyed....!

Mike: A little later on the girls Switch?

Switch: Quite!

He walked over to them.

Switch: She's just missing out on what I would give her...

Sully rolls his eyes. Switch turned his attention to him.

Switch: You think you've got what it takes Sullivan?

Sully: Yes...yes I do....

Switch: Show me....

Sully: How?

Switch: If you want to learn, work late...

Sully:....Ok....I'll do it!

Mike: Sully?  
Switch: Good...

He heads out, at the same time grabbing, and paying for, a beffera sandwich from one the trays.

Sully: If he teaches me, I'll become a scarer  
Mike: I....don't trust him...

Mike: You know that thing about snakes....

Sully: I need to...

Mike: Alright.....but I'll have no part of it...

Sully: Ok...

*  
Switch: (Chuckle)

He was walking down the street to get home.

Switch: Oh sure I'll teach Sullivan...

Switch: Teach him so hard that he'll quit...

Switch: Or just get tired from all those nights and get fired!

Switch: He'll never become a scarer!

Switch: (Chuckle)

Phew! Done and done. So now you know the past so far, Randall is planning against Sully. Please Review. 


	2. Training

****

Chapter 2 Training

When the days shift was over, Switch was waiting at his station. Mike had already left to go home, as Sully came. Switch had told him to come before he began scarer this morning. Switch set up doors in his station and the one beside his.

Switch: You can have that one, Groil's not a pro scarer like me...

Sully: Ok...(Yawn)...what's first?

Switch: What's first is this...

Sully was instructed to go into the door. He went over and hesitated with the knob....

Switch: Hurry up!

Sully quickly went in and closed the door.

Switch:...

Switch locked it.

Sully:....(AHH!)

He was in a room with many sleeping kids, a daycare, He rushed to the door and tried to open it.

Sully: Let me out!

Switch was trying to freak him out with his fear of kids. Sully then started to get less and less.....afraid....He seemed to be resisting his fear.

Switch:!!!!

Sully could see how the kids weren't all that frightful at all....

Sully:....

Switch: Err!

He opens the door and pulls Sully back in.

Switch: Enough....

Sully: But I was just feeling...

Switch: Yeah yeah....wait a sec...

He slithers in.

(Screams!)

He came out and closed the door. And placed a new door in the slot.

Sully: You...scared a whole group!?

Switch: Nothing should go to waste on my skills....

Switch: Take a scare when you can get it...

Sully: I...think I'm a little ok...What's next?

Switch folded his arms and looked at him.

Switch: Presence....

He went over to the door in his own station.

Switch: Entering the door is art as well...

Switch: Of course I am the best at that as well....

Sully:???

Switch: Observe...

He place his top right hand on the doors knob, then turned to him.

Switch: You may learn something....watch through the keyhole..

He attached himself to the top right part of the door and slithered in closing the door with his tail, Sully went up to the door as he went in. As told he looked through the keyhole. He could see Randall on the ceiling. Then he moved over to the right wall, then to the floor, then under the bed, Randall's green eyes looked up as if knowing that the kid was fast asleep. He then went out and stood on all fours. Sully turned not wanting to take a scarers own scare method.

(Scream!)

No sooner had he scared, Switch came out.

Sully: Um...nice scare...Switch: No compliments....

(Ring!)

Randall: Ehh...

He went over to his station and picked up a high quality cell phone that was laying on the table.

Randall: What do you want!?

Mike: Switch? Where's Sully?

Switch: With me...

Mike: Its been an hour! I thought this was a day by day... 

Randall: Can it!

Randall closes the speaker section disconnecting the other line.

Switch: Where were we...uh yes....

Switch: Will just do a little of everything today...

Switch: Next is technique....

Sully: Technique?

Switch: How you scare!

Switch: Show me yours....

Sully: Um...ok..

He held back his arms and roared at Randall. Randall just stood there, a board look on his face. When Sully stopped, Randall placed his top right hand to the right side of his face holding it with his left bottom arm (Like he did when he was tricking Mike in the movie except less sneaky.

Randall: That...was terrible...

Sully: ??? Really?

Switch: Yes, you might as well try scareing those "pets"

Sully:....

Switch: I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you...

Switch turned and headed toward the exit.

Switch: ( 3...2...1...)

Sully: Wait!

Switch did that sneaky smile of his, then placed back on a frustrating face when he turned to Sully.

Sully: Please Randall!

Randall: I don't know...your kind of useless....

Sully: Please, teach me how to scare and I won't bother you anymore with it....

Randall: Well....fine...

Switch: But, we'll start tomorrow at 10:00

Sully: 10:00, but....

Switch: See you tomorrow...

He leaves.

Sully:...

*  
The next day, Switch arrived before his assistant or Sully. He went over to the Scare Floor as everyone else was getting ready for the session. He waited at his table, tapping his three fingered hand, until he spotted the two coming in from where they usually do.

Switch: Finally...

He went over to them.

Mike: Sul, you ok?

Sully: (Yawn) Y...Yeah I'm fine...

Switch: Oh Wazowski....

Mike: Great...

He came over to them. Switch looked around for a second to notice if anyone was near them, no one was.

Switch: You ready for tonight?

Sully: Y....Yeah...

Switch: ( Good...)

He turned.

Switch: See you tonight....Come on Wazowski

Mike: Ok...Sully, don't over work yourself....

Switch butted in.

Switch: Nonsense, come on!

The two each go to there work stations.

*

Sully was tightening a bolt on one of the pipes with a wrench when another employee came around and stopped pushing a cat full of canisters.  
Monster: Hey Sully, you don't look so good...

Sully: I was just, up late last night...

Monster: Maybe you should rest on break....

Sully: No, no...I'm fine....

Monster: Suits yourself...

He passes Sully.

Sully:....

*

It was late again the end of the day. Switch and Wazowski were a couple minutes late for leaving. Switch sent away the door himself then looked at Mike.

Switch: You get those doors I asked for?

Mike: Yes....sir...

He gave him some cards.

Mike: Can I go now?

Switch looked over the cards.

Switch: Yes, yes..

Mike goes off but, when Switch was waiting for a door, he went behind some boxes to watch what Switch and Sully were going top do.

Mike:....

Sully soon came over from the hall.

Switch: You alive there?

Sully: Y...Yeah... 

Switch: Ok...Lets look at your presence....

He folded his arms and observed. As Sully talked he acted it out.

Sully: I was thinking I would come in, then....

Switch: You can't hide under the bed...

Sully:??? What if I charge in?

Switch: May work...

Mike: (That's dangerous!)

Switch: Well...do that later...

Switch: Now, Skills...

Sully: Skills....

Switch: Do you have any special skills Sullivan?

Sully: Well....I'm strong...

Switch:....Useless...

Sully:...

Switch: Of course (Chuckle), no one can beat my skill...

Switch vanishes.

Sully: Randall!?

He appears behind him.

Switch: RRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!

Sully: AHH!

He jumped back.

Switch: (Chuckle)

Sully: How, how did you do that!?

Switch: Its my gift....

Sully:....

Switch: Anyhow...

Switch: Lets skip ahead, your skill is useless in scareing...

Switch: Now...You'll actually scare a 5 year old...

Sully: 5?

Switch: Yes, although I can handle 8's myself.....even older...

He went over and activated the door.

Sully:....

Switch: Now...how will you scare him?

Sully: I think I have it...  
Switch: You....do?

Sully: I think I would crouch down in front of the bed, make a noise

Sully: Then jump up and scare the kid....

Switch:....Ehh, good enough....

Switch: Test it..

Sully slowly moves to the door, Switch observing him and the door. Then Sullies fear of kids came back to him.

Sully:...

Switch: (Good....Good...)

Sully placed his hand on the knob, feeling dizzy for a second.

Sully:...(Gulp)...

He went in and closed the door. Switch didn't lock it this time, he looked through the keyhole.

*

Sully slowly crouched down and moved to the end of the bed .

(Squeak)

Sully:!!!!

He accidentally stepped on a small rubber duck.

Kid: Ehh....ZZZZ

Sully: Phew...

He slowly moved up to his normal height. Sullies fear lowered. He knew this kid was little and not that fearful, and that Switch hadn't locked the door on him.

*

Switch at that point was looking at the scream canister.

Switch:....

Switch: (He can't do it!)

Mike: (Come on Sully!)

Switch: (Your too weak minded!)

(..........)

Mike: (!!!!!)  
Switch: ( Ha!....)

(.......Scream!)

Switch:!!!!!

Mike:!!!!!

Switch looked to see the canister didn't fill.

Switch: (Ha! He was scared!)

Next thing he knew, Sully came out shutting the door quickly, breathing fast. Switch fell on his back laughing as hard as he could.

Switch: (Laughing!)

Sully: What's....what's so funny!?

Switch jumped up.

Switch: (Still laughing) The kid scared you!

Switch: (Laughing still) Your scared of those things!?

Sully: Aren't you!?

Switch: Your speaking to the top scarer here!

Switch: Your better off forgetting that dream of yours Sullivan

Sully:....

Switch: (I'd knew he would give....)

Sully: No...

Switch:!!!!???

Sully: I'll do whatever it takes to be a scarer..

Mike: (Jeez...Sully is really determined...)

Switch: (Well....I can go with plan B and get him so ragged he'll get fired...)

Switch: Wow...determined aren't you....

Switch: Ok....lets try (Little laugh) again....

Switch sends for another door. Sully, again hesitated, entered.

Switch didn't even look, he just stood there laughing away.

Switch: (Laughing)

(......Scream!)

Switch turned to the canister.

Switch: (Laughing)

Switch: (Less laughing)

Switch: Wha...what!?

The canister filled a quarter of the way.

Switch: I-I-Impossible!!!

Mike: (He did it!!!!)

Switch: (That canister pushing weakling scared a kid!!!!!)

Sully came out, shutting the door again like he did last time.

Sully: How did I do?

Switch just stared at the canister.

Sully:???....!!!!

He looked at it.

Sully: I scared a kid!

Sully: I actually scared it!

Switch: It must be faulty!

He checked it but noticed no problems, and Sully already knew how canisters work, as did Switch.

Switch: Yeah! Well....we got allot more to cover!

Switch: I mean your not fully...ehh!

Mike:????

Sully hugged him.

Sully: Thank you Switch! Because of you I'm a...!

Switch: Get off me!!!!

He lets go of him.

Switch: Don't ever do that again! 

Sully: Well, you made me a scarer!

Switch: Your a trainee!

Switch: Lets get this day over with!

Switch taught Sully a few other, seeming to be useless things about scareing. Sully was tired out when they were done. When it was 11:00.....

Switch: Ok...go home..

Sully: What are you going to do?

Switch: Top Scarer things....

Sully: Well....ok....

Mike:!!!

Switch: Wait a minute...Don't move

Sully:????

He didn't. Sully could notice Switch's fronds and the stripe down his back go red.

Switch: Who...else is here....!?

Mike:!!!!

Sully: Just me.....?

Switch: Hmm...Guess it is...

Switch's fronds and stripe returned to normal.

Switch: Maybe a mouse...

Switch: Oh Sullivan...

Sully: Yeah?

Switch: Don't tell anyone I'm training you....

Sully:????

Switch: If anyone finds out I'm training a pipe worker then...

Sully: I wont tell anyone...

Switch slithered up to him.

Switch: It will bee our, little, secret...alright...

Switched nodded and Sully nodded with him.

Sully:...Ok...

Switch headed back to the doors as Sully was leaving through the back exit. Mike follows Sully out.

Switch: Huh?

He turned, no one was there.

Switch:....

*

Sully was heading to his apartment when Mike ran up to him.

Mike: Sully!

Sully: Mike!?

Mike: You staying with Switch to scare?

Sully: Yeah, he's a great teacher at it...

Mike: Sully!...This thing is running you ragged!

Mike: I'm surprised you haven't collapsed yet!

Sully: Mike....its my dream....

Mike: But Sully...

Sully: I....got to go..

Sully run's off.

Mike: Sul....Oh...fine!

Mike stomps to his apartment.

*

Mike opens the door and turns on the lights.

(BOO!)

Mike: Ahh!

Switch was right in front of him when he entered.

Switch: Welcome home...

Of course for M.I. scarers, it was said that for scarers and there assistants were to live together. This made a relationship for the scarer and assistant because they were, assumed, to work together in M.I. for years.

Mike: How'd you get here so fast?!

Switch: Remember, I'm the fast one shorty...

He headed to his room.  
Mike: Shorty!

Switch: (Laughing)

Mike: Err!

Switch stopped.

Switch: So what did you see?

Mike: See? See what?

Switch: Remember lies don't get pass me....

Switch: I know you were watching us...

Mike gave up knowing he couldn't trick him.

Mike: Oh...fine I saw everything....

Switch: Good boy...

Mike: Why are you doing this for Sully? I know you have an angle...

Switch: I'm just pushing him in the right direction....

Switch: I do what's best for the company....

Mike:????

Switch: You'll see....

Mike: But..

Switch: I'm going to catch some shuteyes.....

Mike:??

Switch: I suppose you should get some shuteye (Laughing)

He closed his room's door.

Mike: Err!!!


	3. Sully Trouble

This chapter includes a small turning point in the story. Is anyone reading this?

Chapter 3 Sully Trouble

Since it was late, the next day came quickly. But this one seemed a little at fault with Switch. He could tell something not to his liking would happen. He had entered an elevator that would take him to Waternoose's office. 

Switch: (Hmm....I need to speak to Watery about Sullivan...)

Switch: ( May make my job easier...) 

(Ding)

He exited. At first there were a couple chairs and pictures of Waternoose. He walked around and turned the into the room that was near the right side of the elevator.

Switch:!!!!!

Sully was in the room with Waternoose.

Switch: What's going on here!?

Waternoose: Oh Randall....

Switch: Fine call me by my real name!

Waternoose: What did you come here for?

Switch: What is Sullivan doing here!?

Waternoose: James here has promised to fill in, and if possible take the place, of a scarer...

Switch:!!!!

Waternoose: Although he's not fully qualified, he has shown me that he can become a scarer...

Waternoose: I'm sure in a week or two, he'll be in top shape....

Switch: Err!...(Sarcastically) I can't wait for the new challenge!

He turns and leaves. 

Waternoose: Wonder what's with him...?

Waternoose: The Top Scarers aren't like that....

Sully: Sir if I ever become an official scarer...

Sully: You think I could make it to 2nd?...

Waternoose: Well my boy, you could become top if you work hard enough...

Sully remembered his training with Switch/Randall.

Sully: Uh...sir...I wouldn't want to bring Switch....

Waternoose: You can call him Randall you know...

Sully:...I don't want to bring Randall down...

Waternoose: Nonsense...

Sully: Please sir, 2nd is good enough....

Waternoose: Ok my boy....  
*

[ To avoid further confusion, if any, I will now change Switch's name back to Randall. Randall will still be called Switch by some other characters though.]

Randall was in one of the halls that were empty. He was leaning on one of the coolers, drinking some water from one of the cups, trying to cool off himself.

Randall: I don't believe this!

Randall: He, a scarer!

Randall:...Phew...calm down...

Randall: He hasn't got the job yet.....

Randall: Time to push him harder...

Randall: Or at least get him fired!

Randall: He wont get a chance!

He threw the cup in one of the bins and heads off. As he was walking through the halls, he remembered something that was on his schedule.

Randall: Oh yeah...Forgot about that simulator training...  
He stops and heads back to the simulator room.

*

He had remembered that yesterday before he went to the floor, Waternoose had asked him to show some monsters how to scare. He entered.

Red monster: Oh Mr. Boggs your early....

Randall: I just want to get this over with...set the station back up...

He went over and waited for the set to order itself.

Randall:....Huh?

He noticed the ones who were to watch him came up extending there clipboards.

Randall: Ok...

He got the pen from each of them and signed all three at the same time with his hands. Then the taller, and seemed much older than the other two went to him.

Monster: So you keeping up the Boggs tradition Mr. Randall?

Randall: Of course!

Randall: Ever since we came into this company we've been the best....

Randall could see that everything was set and he went over to the door. The lights dimmed to show darkness. Randall then turned invisible, then slowly opened the door then closed it. Randall then seemed to attach himself to the ceiling, he then turned visible. He used his feet to keep him attached to the wall, as the rest of his body dropped in front of the kid.

Randall: RRRRRAAAAGGGGGH! 

Fake kid: AAAAAAAHHHH!

The robot overload, making it break down.

(Clapping)

Randall hopped down onto the bed, then down one all fours.

Randall: Thank you, thank you...

*

Randall was out in the hall and made sure the door was closed when...

Randall:(Chuckle) Losers! (Laughing)

He turned into the hall.

(Slam!)

Randall fell on his back, as did the monster he had hit. Randall used his hands to left the top part of his body.  
Randall: Watch where you going!

Monster: S-S-Sorry....

The monster was Fungus.

Fungus:!!!! Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Boggs!

Fungus picked himself up as Randall did, brushing the dirt from his scales.

Randall: Who are you?...

Fungus: F-F-Fungus sir....

Randall: New huh?...

Fungus: Y-Y-Yes sir...

Randall: Janitor, assistant,....scarer?

Fungus: Assistant.....

Randall: To...who?

Fungus: J-J-James Sullivan....

Randall: What!? He hasn't even become one!

Fungus: If he does, I'm his assistant...

Randall: Err...whatever..

He moves past him.

*

As he went to his floor, he began thinking of how to get Sully out of M.I.  
Randall: Maybe if he caused an accident...

Randall:....  
Voice: Hey Randall!

Randall: That's Switch to....oh... 

He turns seeing Sully stop near him.

Sully: I worked it out with Mr. Waternoose to make me begin from the ground up...

Randall: You don't have what it takes...  
Sully: Well I'm not going to fix pipes forever..

Randall: (Pipes....ah...)

Randall: Yeah, whatever...

Randall: I have no time to fool with you...

He starts to head to the floor but turns.

Randall: Training begins an hour later tonight...

He continues off.

Sully:???

*

Randall and Mike were yet again stuck behind. When Randall came out he stopped Mike from sending back the door.

Randall: I'll put the door back, you can head home...

Mike: Why?  
Randall: It's easy...Just pull, click, and clamp....

Mike: Well....Ok!

Mike zooms out as Randall sent back the door and place the canister on the rack.

Randall: Now...where's...ah...

He notice Fungus pass by in the hall that lead from the scare floor to the rest of the building.

Randall: Good...

He disappears and slithers over to him.

*

Fungus:...

Voice: Psst!...Fungus!

Fungus stops near Roz's desk, and saw Randall appear in front of him.

Fungus: Ahh...emph!

Randall had placed his hand on his mouth.

Randall: Hey there...

Fungus:???

He releases him.

Fungus: M-M-Mr.. Boggs....

Randall: Spare me with your gitterness...

Fungus:.....

Randall: I have a proposal for you....

Randall placed his left arms around him as he explained.

Randall: How would you like to be my assistant?

Randall waved his right arm in a rainbow type motion

Randall: Be with the top scarer...

Randall: Money, girls, publicity outcomes....

Fungus: R-R-Really?

Randall: Right...but you have to one simple thing...

Fungus: Ok...

Randall placed on the motion he did when he ended saying "Change" to Mike and Sully in the locker room in Monsters Inc. movie.

Randall: Good...now listen partner...its quite easy....

*

Sully: Randall!?

Sully entered the empty scare floor. No sign of anyone was in the floor. But he noticed a door in his station that had a note on it. He went over and looked at it.

Sullivan,

We need some full canisters for today's lesson's. There should be some in the basement level, bring them up here when your done. -Switch

Sully: Ok...

He heads over to the elevator and it descends.

*

Sully had found a rack of full canisters, he found that he had left them where he had worked, making the scream into energy.

Sully: Ok...

He placed them in a cart.

(Help!)

Sully:???

(Help!!!)

Sully:!!!

He drops the canister he was holding and runs to the voice. 

Sully:!!!

He could see Fungus at the back of a dead end hallway, his leg caught under some gravel. He also noticed that near the middle of the hallway, the side pipes were broken, an electrical current was zipping back and fourth between the side pipes. Sully was not about to get shocked.

Fungus: Help!

Sully: What are you doing down here!?

Fungus: Looking for you!

Sully:!!!

Sully looked around and saw a switch near himself. He pulled it down.

(VVVVRRRSSSMMM)

The current stopped and Sully pulled Fungus out.

Fungus: Thanks....

The two walk out.

*

(Ding!)

The two get out of the elevator.

Sully: You sure your ok?

Fungus: Yeah....

Voice: Ahem...

They look up seeing Randall.

Randall: Where were you!?

Sully: I went to get the canisters, then found Fungus stuck...

Randall: You shut down the power!!!

Sully: What?!

Randall: You shut down about halve of our refineries!

Sully: But I...

Randall: We need to tell Waternoose....

Both:....

*

Waternoose lectured Sully like an angry father. Randall just stood there a little behind Sully, smiling at his success.  
Waternoose: How could you do this James....

Sully: I...

Randall stepped in front of him, his hands folded behind his back, as if defending him.

Randall: Oh but he was saving an employee sir....

Randall: But I realized he should have waited for further assistance

Waternoose: None the less...James you should have alerted me....

Sully: Yes sir...

Waternoose: I don't know whether to fire you or not...

Randall gave a small unnoticed grin.

Sully:...

Waternoose: But, I will give Mr. Fungus to Mr. Boggs....

Sully turned to Randall, who had a serious face on.

Waternoose: For protection....

Randall:...

Waternoose: And Mr. Wazowski.....will be yours...

Randall jumped back.

Randall: What!!!???

Sully: I don't quite understand......

Waternoose: I have given you the job....

Randall: Sir!

He pushed Sully back a bit.

Randall: He committed a blackout situation!

Waternoose: Sullivan here is a good employee...

Waternoose: I wouldn't fire him...so...

Waternoose: To make sure it doesn't again, I gave him the job...

Waternoose: You can take him under your wing Mr. Boggs.....

Randall:......ERR!

Waternoose: But with your skills, you'll probably be top scarer still...

Randall turned to Sully.

Randall: Rest assure, I will be!

He rushed out the room.

Waternoose:???

Sully:...Sir...

Waternoose: Yes...?

Sully: Randall....was the one teaching me...

Waternoose: Really....No wonder you've met our expectations...

Sully: Could I be placed in the same floor?

Waternoose: No problem my boy....

Sully: Thank you sir...

*

Randall was near the empty hallway on the elevator. His hands and two front feet crossed, his back two feet holding him up. He had a disappointed and angry face. 

(Ding)

Sully came out and saw him.

Sully: Randall...

Sully: I'm sorry that you umm...well...

Randall: As long as you stay away from my title....

Randall: Then I wont have much of a problem with you.....

Sully: Ok...

Randall: Well...since your a scarer...trainings over....

Sully: Are you sure there isn't anything else? 

Randall:...Well...yeah...

He came back on his four feet again.

Sully: Really! What?

Randall: Banishment...

Sully:???

Randall: A topic I rather don't talk about...

Randall: Follow me...

Randall and Sully walk down the empty hall's. Sully following to Randall's right side.

Randall: You can get banished easily here...

Sully: How?

Randall: Like breaking the laws of M.I...the big ones...

Randall: Returning from pervious banishment....

Randall: Brining in a kid... 

Sully:???

Randall stopped and turned his head to Sully.

Randall: I want you to make me a promise...

Sully: Sure...

Randall: For the years to come...

Randall: Even if we become enemy's....

Randall: Don't banish me....And I won't banish you...

Sully:??? 

Sully had no idea why he had said it...but, he did owe him...

Sully: Ok...I guess...

Randall: Really?

Sully: Really I promise....

Randall: Good....see you tomorrow...for work....ehh...yeah...

He trotted off.

Sully: Yeah...for work....yes!

*

Hope you enjoyed this chapter....R&R.


	4. Coming To Work

This is a little chapter on Randall and Sullies co-worker competitive relationship. I like doing this chapter. 

Chapter 4 Coming To Work

Sully and Mike threw a party at Slogo's Pizza. They also invited a couple scarers, and by Sullies request, Randall. The scarers were all around about two to three tables near Sully.

(Laughing)

Ted: I can't believe that you became a scarer!

Joy: You da monster!

Mike: I have to admit, you had it in you Sully

Sully: And were partners Mike!

Mike: Yeah...

Sully: Sorry that I got mad at you before....

Mike: Its ok....huh! You invited her!?

Celia was sitting with some other girl monsters at a distant table.

Mike: Excuse me...

Mike got up and headed to the table. When he got near the door....

(Slam!)

He was hit into the wall by the back of the door.

Sully:!!...Uh hi Ran....Switch...

Randall: Yeah I'm just a little la....?

He noticed Mike, and pulled the door back.

Randall: Anyone ever told you, you look like what those humans call a...umm.

Randall: M&M? Either that or your a failure as a door stop....!

(Laughing!)

Randall moved over and sat on the seat opposite of Sully. Ranft, at the point the second top scarer, poked his head up from the table behind Randall.

Ranft: You may be good Sully, but you wont be able to beat our top monster here!

He pats Randall on his shoulder.

Randall: True, true...

Sully: Yeah...

Sanderson: But Sullies got the strength!

Randall: Excuse me?

Ranft: Strength doesn't count in scareing...

Sully: But...San is a little right...

Randall: Oh really...

Randall: Lets see if your as strong as they say...

He places his two left elbows on the table.

Sully:??? Ok then....

Ranft: Arm wrestling?

Randall: Wait...lets see if you can take on all of them...

He shows his other two hands.

Sully:??...

*

Girl1: So Celia what about you?

Girl2: Found your monster yet?

Girl3: You have been single ever since that lizard guy dumped you...

Girl2: Yeah you need someone....

Celia:....

Girl1: Shh! Cutie at 2:00!

Celia: Huh?

She turned seeing Mike standing behind her, moving his hands in a circular motion.

Mike: Uh...h...hi Celia....

Celia: Oh...your that one guys assistant aren't you...?

Mike: Who? Switch?...Yeah...

Mike: Oh but I'm not like him...honest...

Celia: You look cute....what's your name?

Mike: (She said cute! Ok...don't blow it!)

Mike: Michel Wazowski...

Celia: Oh...sweat...

Mike: Y-Yeah....umm...Celia...

Celia: Yes?

Mike: Do you think we can umm....umm....

Mike stumbled a bit, trying not to be like Switch.

Mike: Uh...I don't know..

Celia: Go on a date?

Mike: (Gulp)....Yeah...

Celia: Well...

Girl1: (Whisper) Go for it!  
Celia: Ok...

Mike: Yes!! k, I'll pick you up tomorrow!

Celia: Ok...  
*

(Slam! Slam!)

Randall: Guess I win!

Sully: How did you...?

Ranft: That's our top scarer!

Sully: Oh well, you win some you lose some....good fight...

Randall: Agreed...huh?

Mike came over near them.

Mike: (Huff)(Wheeze)

Sully: Mike?

Mike: She....said...yes!

Randall: Who.....ehh! Her!

Mike: Isn't she a dream!

Mike: I'm going on a date with her tomorrow!

Mike heads out dancing a bit.

Ted: A lady's man....

Randall: So Sullivan...

Sully:???

Randall: Lets see how good you can be....

Sully:...Right

*

Randall hung his four sleeved coat on the rack as he entered his apartment.

Randall: How can she like you and not me!?

Mike was still pleased at his success, at the point he was packing up the things in his room to move in with Sully.

Mike: She's one in a million Switch...

Randall folded his arms as Mike came out and sat a case near the door.

Randall: You should be the one in a million....

Mike: Yeah well I'm leaving Switch..

Randall:????

Mike stopped and looked at him.

Mike: Sully....

Randall: Oh yeah.... 

Mike: Well meet at the floors though....maybe....

Mike quickly grabs his case and leaves. Randall moved back his fronds.

Randall: I wonder if Fungus is a mechanic....

He moves over to a desk and takes out a hidden blue print stashed under the bottom part of the table. He then unfolded it.

Randall: But now with those power outages....we need more power...

Randall: Time to make it a reality...

It was a blue print....of the Scream Extractor. He folded it and placed it in his bottom right hand, then went into his room and coiled up on the bed and waited for the next day.

*

After Fungus had gotten acquainted with Randall and settled in, the two headed for there first day of work as partners. They were walking down the hall to there floor.

Randall: So Fungus...you a mechanic?

Fungus: Yes sir...

Randall: Don't call me sir....its too flattering...

Fungus: Switch...?

Randall: I'll allow you to call me Randall

Fungus: Ok s....Randall...

*

Fungus went ahead to check out Randall's station. Randall then passed Roz's desk.

Roz's: Mr. Boggs ehh.....

Randall stopped, not very interested at Roz at all.

Randall: Yeah?

Roz: Doing your paper work is always finished on time...ehh

Randall:???? So....?

Roz: Filing it is a task that I so enjoy ehh...

Randall was a little confused.

Randall: Ok....

He continues.

*

Randall waited at his table, his left hands resting and tapping on the table, and his top right hand with a cup of coffee. Fungus was busy setting up the container.

(Slurp)

Randall: What's taking him...jeez...

Voice: Good luck.....

Randall: Huh?..!!!!

He turned and almost spilled the coffee on himself as he saw Sully in the station next to his.

Randall: Sullivan!?

Randall: What are you...!?

Sully: I asked Mr. Waternoose to be in the station next to yours...

Randall: Err....fine I'll deal with it....

He sets his cup on the desk to make sure any other surprises didn't make a burning situation.

Randall: Finished yet?

Fungus came over to him.

Fungus: Yes...

Randall then turned back to Sully.

Randall: Lets see what my training has taught you...

Sully: I will...

Randall: Ah....see take a look...

Sully turned and looked up at the score board. Randall was at the top with about 70,000 scares and Sully was at the bottom with 0.

Sully: How will I...!?

Randall: For me, its easy to stay on top...

Randall: These scarers don't have what it takes....

Randall: But, maybe since I trained you...

Sully:????

Randall: Well lets just say, because of me...

Randall: You could very well have the skills of greatness in you...

Sully: Really?

Randall:....No not really

Sully:!!!???

Fungus: Uh Randall....  
Randall turned to him.

Randall: What is that?

Fungus had a rectangle sheet board that could fit Randall's whole body in front of it.

Fungus: Its a color sheet...just pull this wire and another color sheet comes down like a blind...

Randall:???

Fungus: I read in the Monsters Inc. manual that you pioneered the invisible trick thing...

Randall: Yeah?....

Fungus: I though you could....well...

Fungus was a little afraid of tell the top scarer this but..

Fungus: Use it t-t-to...umm...work on different backgrounds....

Fungus shielded himself in case Randall were to hit him.

Randall: Hmm...

He went over and looked at it.

Randall: Good idea Fungus....

Fungus: R-R-Really?

Randall: Yeah...

Randall went in front of it and blended into the background of green.

Randall's voice: Ok...

Fungus:???

Randall: A new one..

Fungus: Oh...

He pulled the wire and a sheet with blue and white stars on it. Randall was still there but was still green. He then blended again.

Randall: Good...

He moved away and reappeared.

*

Randall didn't want to use it today since he already tested it, so he waited until the call went out. Sully stretched. He looked at Randall, who gave him a little thumbs up with his top right hand with a small smirk.

Jerry: Ok...

Sully: (Ok you can do this...)

Randall's eye saw he was hesitating.

Randall: (Why do I care...he'll never make it..)

Sully: (Ok...You've done this before....)

Jerry: 6...5...4...

The lights dimmed.

Jerry: 3...2...

Sully: (Can't stop now...)

Jerry: 1

(Horn!)

Randall took off in a flash before the other monsters. Sully ran up to try to stay ahead as well but tripped over one of the metal pieces that was near the door.

(Plop!)

Mike: Sully!

(Scream!)

Randall came out as the other monsters went into there doors. Fungus handed him a towel as Randall patted his head lightly with it. As Fungus was getting another door, Randall looked down at Sully.

Randall: Nice trip Sullivan? (Laughing)

He went over to wait.

Sully:!!!

He got up and went into his door. As Randall waited he looked at his station. He folded his arms waiting for something to happen.

Randall:...

Mike waited by the door.

Mike: Come on Sully!

Randall: I knew that guy couldn't....huh!?

He looked up at the score board. Sullies score changed from 0 to 72.

Randall:!!!!

(Scream!)

Sully soon rushed out.

Sully: (Huff)(Wheeze)

Mike: Sully! You did it!

Sully: What?

He looked at the board.

Sully:!!!

Randall: (Chuckle)

Sully:???

Randall: Making a child afraid before a scare...

Randall: Guess your training made you learn something....

Fungus: I got the next one!

Randall: Oh, gotta go!

He rushed to the door.

Mike: But as said Sully...you can't be scared of kids..

Sully: But I actually did it!

Mike: Yeah, yeah...

(Scream!)

Randall exited the door and closed it with his tail.

Randall: What are you waiting for?

Sully:???

Randall looked at his door as it went up for an exchange.

Randall:....  
Sully: Oh! Mike!

Mike: Got it!

He sent for another one.

*

By the end of the day, Sullies score was 7,652 and Randall's was 40,759 . The two, and there assistant's were the last to leave and were packing up. Randall finished packing a suit case and a pail which held what he had had for lunch earlier that day.

Randall: Not bad for a first day...

Sully: Thanks.....I think...

Mike: You know Switch...

Randall: Randall...

Mike:??? Randall...I was wrong, thanks for helping Sully....

Randall: Yeah whatever....

Sully: You think I would beat the scarer on top of me?

Randall: Personally...I don't know...

Fungus: They go up everyday too....

Randall: As said, if your not near me....your fine...

Randall: Come on Fungus...

Randall heads to the exit, followed by Fungus.

Mike: Fine?

Sully: I have no intention of being 1...having the job is good enough...

*

Randall and Fungus were already home, placing there items on there places.

Fungus: That was a good session..

Randall: Yeah...you did alright.....

(ZZTTTT!)

The lights turn off.

Randall: Oh great!

Fungus:????

(ZZZZUUUUU!)

They turn back on.

Randall: We already did new scarers, come on!

Fungus: Maybe we need more scarers...

Randall: Maybe not in the future..

Fungus: Huh?

Randall: Look...

He took out a print from his room.

*

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and the scores that were made a little up in the chapter, were possibly the ones made that day for real. What I did was I looked to see when Steve (The one who did the voice for Randall) started making the voice in the movie (I think it was 1997 he started). Then when the story came out I did the years ( 1997-2000 is 3 years) then I took the scarers scores and divided them by three to get there scores when ( I assume Randall joined M.I. 3 years before the incident) Randall joined M.I. and later that year, Sully. Then, since there are 13 scarers, I divided the scare totals in the movie by three and added them with there scores when they came out....and that's how I got the scores up there...Phew. Please review, it took me some time to do this....and write down this explanation here. 


	5. Competitive Trradition

This chapter reveals a little of the past in M.I. and shows a small part of Randall's competition with Sully. Where are the reviews flying?

Chapter 5 Competitive Tradition

Randall and Fungus came in early the next day. As they entered, they could see Sully and Mike in the hall that hall that led to the Scare Floors. The two were cit-chatting about the various issues of today.

Randall: Lets drop in the conversation with our fellow workers ah Fungus....

Fungus:????

They walk over to them.

Sully: I can't wait till I get my first up bar...  
Mike:????

Sully: Be the twelve scarer

Mike: Oh...

Mike: I can't wait till after work to see Celia...oh... 

Voice: I can't wait to.....Scare!!!!

Mike: Ah!

He jumped back near Sully seeing Randall appear from behind him, with Fungus.

Mike:!!!

Sully:?? Ready for another day Randall....?

Randall: I live for scareing...

Mike: Just don't....surprise me like that again....

Randall: Its on my schedule...Come to work scare Wazowski till he cowers behind Sullivan...

Mike: That's....not funny...

Sully: Well....If were all done making scares and comments...lets go...

*

The four headed to the locker room. Sully and Randall up front followed by Fungus and Mike.

Randall: So...Sullivan...

Sully: Yeah...?

Randall: Yesterday...I checked the scare increase totals...

Sully: We allowed to do that?

Randall: Yes....anyhow...

Randall: I could see that you actually did better than some of the scarers yesterday...

Sully: Really?

Randall: Not nearly as much as me and Ranft...but still....

Sully: I'm amassed...

Randall: So am I...

Sully looked behind to see Fungus and Mike in the distance talking. He then turned back.

Sully: Randall...

Randall: Yeah...

Sully: Since you've been in the company longer than me....

Sully: Did.....you know my pop worked here years ago...?

Randall: No kidding?

Sully: 2nd top scarer he was...

Sully: I forgot who number one was though....

Randall looked back to see the two assistants in the distance.

Randall: We...need to talk alone...

Sully:????

*

Randall had told his assistant that he "offered" to get Sully something before the session began. So, Fungus and Mike headed to the locker rooms, while Sully and Randall stood in the area in Scare Floor F between Roz's desk and a few vending machines. Randall had just placed in a quarter, it seemed like a quarter, into the vending machine and was waiting for his Meat Chunk Chips. They were alone.

Randall: Years ago, when I was...well, lets just say young....

Randall: My dad worked for M.I. with your dad....he was top scarer...

Sully:....Really?

Randall grabbed the bag of MCC with his bottom had and placed it on the table near the coffee machine.

Randall: Yeah....

He opened the bag with one of his free hands and talked as well.

Randall: I almost met your father once....you can even ask him...

Randall: If he's still around...

Sully: Why are you telling me this?

Randall: You came up with th subject...

He ate a few of the chips.

Randall:...You see Sullivan....my family always had the tradition of being the best...

Randall: From what I assume....yours is to be second scarer...

After taking a few more bites, Randall threw th bag in a bin and went over to Sully.

Randall: I wanted to discuss this question with just you and me...

Randall: You see Sullivan...

Randall turned away.

Randall: I need to keep my place as the top scarer....

Sully:???

Randall: But...I'm a little....curious...  
Randall: I taught you how to scare with my intense training....

Randall turned back.

Randall: I'm a little concerned that you might take that tradition from me....

Sully: Randall....I wouldn't want to be...

Randall: Good....

Randall went over to the corner. But Sully noticed when he got near the corner, he placed his right hands on the part of the corner that lead to the hallway they were talking in, as if he had gotten a headache that almost caused him to fall over.

Sully:???

Randall: Ehh...

He picked himself up and trotted off.

Sully: Randall?

*

As it came close to the scareing period, Sully had not seen Randall in the locker rooms, halls, or rooms. But when he entered the Scare Floor before anyone else, he could see Randall at his station. He was near the table, his head lying on the arms of his first hands, his eyes closed as if he had fallen asleep. But he didn't seem like he was sleeping because the scare session was about to begin.

Sully:???

He went over, still not noticing anyone else entering, and tapped him on the back of his head because the front part of his face was facing deeper into the floor.

Sully: Randall....Randall...

Randall poked up, wide awake.

Randall: What! Huh...?

Sully: You were asleep....

Randall: Uh....oh....well...

He seemed a little shaken to Sully.

Sully: What's wrong?

Randall:...!!

He looked past him to see the others coming in.

Randall: N...Nothing...just....just get to your station

Randall turned away and went over to set up his blending practice device that Fungus uses.

Sully: (What's wrong with him?)

As the session went on, Sully seemed to have gotten better. Randall on the other hand seemed distracted by something. His total scares wasn't increasing as it normally was. After doing one of the scares, he scurried over to his desk and rested his right elbows on the table and using the top one to rub the area between his fronds and eyes. As Fungus sent the door away, he looked at him.

Fungus: Randall? What's wrong?

Randall: I'm...just not feeling well today....

Fungus: You sick?

Randall:....N...No..

The door came down and Randall shook off his hurt appearance and heads in. Sully then came out of his door, a little hesitated about his fear, and looked at Fungus.

Sully: Fungus...

Fungus: Yeah?

Sully: What's with Randall?

Fungus: I...don't know..

Sully:???....

Mike: Sully!!

Sully:???

Sully turned and saw Mike pointing at the scare board. Sully could see his name in the slot of12th best scarer, below him was Gerson.

Sully:!!!! Yes!

Gerson: Dang!...Oh well...Good work Sully!

Mike: Your making your way Sully!

Randall came out of his door, caught by Sully.

Sully: Randall! Look!

He looked at the board. He made no comment, he just walked over to his station.

Randall: Get another door Fungus...

He went over to the desk and waited for the door. He placed all four of his hands on the table, his face turned from Sully.

Sully:????

*

After work, Randall actually went home early instead of late like he usually did. Mike was busy with a date with Celia, and Fungus stayed late for some reason not known to the others. Randall trailed down the quiet streets, his four sleeved coat protecting himself from the cold breezes.

Randall:....

Voice: Randall!

He turned seeing Sully stop near him.

Randall:? You've been following me?!

Sully:? What's with you?

Sully: You haven't been yourself lately....

Sully: You sick or something? 

Randall stood there for a moment. Only his fronds were moving in the winds direction.

Randall:....I....don't know....

Sully:??....Randall....

Randall: I...just don't feel like talking to you...

He continued off, but Sully just came up beside him, both still walking.

Sully: What is it?

Randall: I'm....just overworked.....

Sully remembered him sleep....but still...

Sully: You s....

Randall went up in front of Sully.

Randall: You shouldn't think that were buddy's Sullivan....

Sully:???

Randall: And another thing....

Randall: You should learn to mind your own business!

Randall vanished.

Sully:......

*

Randall made it to his lone apartment and entered his room, placing his coat on the coat hanger.

Randall: At least I don't have Sullivan on my tail every waking moment...

Randall turned and noticed something in a glass case that sat against the wall near his bed. He went over and looked at it. Inside was a plaque, that reads "Top Scarer Of The Year".  
Randall: I'll make sure to keep my place...

(Ring!)

Randall:!!!

He almost dropped the plaque, but caught it with one of his bottom hands and replaced it in the case and picked up the phone, frustrated.

Randall: Yeah!

Sully: Randall?

Randall: Of course its me! What!?

Sully: Well its just me and the guys are going bowling today...

Randall: So?..

Sully: You wont to come? May help a little on what's bothering you....may be fun...

For some reason, Randall could feel pain in his stomach. In reply, he held his bottom hands to it.

Randall: Ehh....no...I have...other things to do...

Sully: Well...ok...but we'll have a seat saved for you if you change your mind....

Randall hung up. He felt a little dizzy when he placed the phone back, but recovered by sitting on his bed.  
Randall: That Sullivan....

Randall: I have to make sure he doesn't be "friend like" to me....

Randall: Also make sure he doesn't get near to me....

Randall: Bu how.....ah,,,,

Suddenly, his stomach pain disappeared.

*

Randall was at the front doors of M.I. He then took out something from one of his pockets of his coat. It was a silver key, which he placed into the keyhole.

Randall:...

He blended, luckily his coat blended with him, and went in, placing the key back into his pocket so it couldn't be seen as well. Because of his skill, he easily passed security, and entered a room marked "Score Panel Controls".

*

Randall exited M.I. and noticed nobody around. He then took out a watch he had in another pocket.

Randall: I still got some time..

He placed it back in.

Randall: Maybe a little competition would help...(Chuckle)....

He ran off to his apartment.

*

(RRRKKK!)

Ward: Strike!

Sully: Yeah! I feeling good today!

The group of monsters consisted of Sully, Pauley, Ward, Gerson, Ranft, Rivera, and Luckey. They all were at Bricknecks Alley having a good time. The bowling alley looked like any human one did. Except the pins were Moogies. A Moogie is a creature that is smooth and looks like a pin, and loves abuse from balls for some reason.  
Gerson: That's 203 for you Sully...

Sully: Great...you can just thank blue here...

Sully held up a smooth ball that had his color on it.

Ward: Hey....

Sully:???...!! 

He looked at the entrance door to see Randall. A bag in his bottom left hands. He was also attaching one of those glows that would only cover the palm part of your hand, but for Randall it was a 3 fingered hand, so both of his top hands had gloves.

Sully: Randall? I thought you weren't....

Randall came over to them.

Randall: I changed my mind....

Sully: Ok....

Ranft: You can be with our team Randall.....

Randall: Yeah yeah...

Randall went over and sat on one of the chair like seats, as best he could, and sat the bag that he brought beside him and opened it.

Ranft: Oh...your trusty ball too?

Randall: Yeah...

He pulled out a ball that matched his scales.

Randall: Will win me this little challenge....

He looked at Sully, Sully looked back. He hadn't seen Randall bowl before, so it might be very hard to beat him.

Randall: Scale V.S. Fur a Sullivan?

Sully: Ok...lets see which team wins  
Randall: No challenge, I can beat them with two arms behind my back...

Sully:???

*

Randall's team had Randall, Luckey, Ranft, and Rivera. Sullies had Sully, Pauley, Ward, and Gerson.

Randall watched as Sully went up for his roll.

Sully: Watch this....

Sully went up and held the ball in his right hand and spun with it.

Randall: Oh duck, he's going to hit someone...

Sully didn't but then, as he finished a spin, he shot it straight forward like a lightning bolt and broke all the pins in the lane.

Sullies team: (Clapping)

Sully: Yeah....

Sully walked over and sat down.

Randall: Good....but....

Randall got up. He held the ball in his bottom hands then threw it in the air and caught it with his top hands, then threw in backward lightly, it landed near Randall's neck, but didn't hurt him at all, and it slid down his back. Randall then turned to his side, and the ball jumped up where his body met his legs and it was caught by his tail, and in a slip second whip lashed with the force of his tail, into the pins breaking them also.

Ranft: Another...

Ranft slapped Randall's top hand.

Randall: Lets see who wins now...

Sully:...

*

Randall:...So....

Mike looked at there teams score sheet. Randall's team had 841...

Mike: Um...Sully you scored a strike right?

Sully: Yeah....

Pauley: Oh....its a tie....

Randall: What!?

Randall went over and grabbed there score sheet.

Randall:.....You must have tracked wrong....

Ranft: I watch them the whole time....

Randall:.....Oh well...

Randall: No big deal...

Sully:???

Randall:....Ranft what time is it?

Ranft: Umm....11:03 why?

Randall:!!!!!

He went over and quickly packed his ball in the bag, and started out.

Sully: Ran...  
Randall had already left.

Sully:???

Ranft: Why was he in such a hurry?

*

Randall ran down the cold streets as fast as he could.

Randall: Hope he's still there!

Randall seemed to be heading to M.I. He reached the door and did the same thing. 

*

He quickly made his way to the elevator that made itself up to Waternoose's office. He entered it. When it stopped, he saw Waternoose right in front of him. Randall grabbed him and pulled him into the elevator.

Waternoose: What is this!

Randall appeared.

Waternoose: Randall!?

Randall: Hello sir....

Waternoose: What are you doing here!?

Randall: I have a proposition for you...

Waternoose:????

Randall: I just have a plan to help you get these power blackouts out of our city's way...?

Randall gives that look he does every time he had something up his sleeve.

Waternoose:??? Well....how?

Randall: Well...I can't quiet tell you now....but all I need is a couple parts to make it happen....

Randall: A few items from M.I.....

Randall: Just give me access to our company's stock and I'll solve everything...

Waternoose: I have no intention of.....

Randall: Think about it....

Randall pushes him out.

Randall: It wont take you long...

Randall pressed the down switch and the elevator fell.

Waternoose:????

What is Randall planning? Well if you watch the movie you can guess.


	6. Late, A Harry Favor

I told you all I wasn't finished with this yet! It starts up again today! Unfortunately, Randall never told me about his past years at M.I., so its been kind of hard to figure this out. So if things don't seem like they connect, then please, don't badger me about it.... I think I know how Randall got bumped to number 2 though, see if you can guess..... 

Chapter Late/ A Harry Favor 

Randall was asleep at the moment. Almost dead beat from last night.

Voice: Randall!

Randall was thinking that this voice was from his dreams but....

Voice: Randall!!!

Randall: Ehh!

He forced opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, seeing Fungus near the doorway.  
Randall: What do you want!? Can't you see I was...!

Fungus shakily pointed his finger to the clock beside Randall's bed, as he looked at it.

Randall: (Gasp!)

He jumped out of the room, grabbing Fungus, and snatched their coats and ran outside.

*

Sully and the other scarers were at the Scare Floor, readying for the day's work.

Sully:....????

Bobby trotted near him.

Sully: Say Bobby, you seen Randall?

Bobby: Randall?

Sully:.....Switch....

Bobby: Oh so that's his real name......no, he hasn't checked in....

Bobby: Probably to sick to call in or that he's.....

(ZZZZOOOMMM!)

Randall and Fungus seemed to just burst in. With Randall's speed, they were like wind. They both stopped at Bobby's feet, and Randall released Fungus.

Randall: What was that 7 hands!?

Bobby:!!!!!

Bobby ran over to the scare board, avoiding a confrontation of the reptile.

Sully: Hey Randall.....your...

Randall got up real close to him as Fungus went over to his station.

Randall: Don't even say that!

Sully:!!!! Sorry...

Randall trotted over to his station.

Sully: Sheeesh....

Mike came up from behind him, a canister in his hand.

Mike: So I guess the early lizard catches the fly a Sul?

Sully: Mike....

Mike: What?

He went over to the door.

*

The session went as normal as it ever did. Although, as Sully noticed, Randall seemed a little different. After Randall did one of his scares, he went over to his desk and picked up the cup of coffee, that was distributed to each table before the session, and waited for Fungus to get the next door. Sully also finished his scare but noticed that Randall seemed sort of tired, because he almost fell to the ground if Fungus hadn't have told him his door was ready.

Fungus: Randall

Randall: Huh!? Oh yeah!

He gave the cup to Fungus and ran inside.

Sully:???? Fungus....is something wrong with Randall?

Fungus: I honestly don't know....

Sully:....

As the session went on, Sully could notice that he and the others didn't seem to be doing as well at doing the session. Randall however, was pushing himself hard...... 

*

After the session, Randall seemed to want to leave as soon as he could. He used all four of his hands to get the paper work done, of course he was only responsible for "Scarers report" rather then Funguses. Before Sully had a chance Randall had already left. Fungus turned in the paper work at his usual time to Roz, and went home a little time after work. When Fungus got home, he could already see Randall resting on the bed.

Fungus:???? (He never did that before.....hmmm....)

Fungus heads into his own room....

Randall: ZZZZZ....

(Ring! Ring!)

Randall: Ehh......

The phone on the side of his bed rang.

Randall: Err...

He picks it up with one of his top hands.

Randall: Yeah! Who is it!?

Voice: Is that a way to speak to your boss Mr. Boggs?

Randall: (Pathetic old coot!) What?

Waternoose: I noticed how our total screams were.....

Waternoose: And I noticed that each of the scarers were doing poorly...

Waternoose: All but you of course....

Randall: (!!!!....Did he...!?)

Waternoose: And...I decided to take up that offer of you purposed...

Randall: Guess you aren't like those other fool's...

Waternoose: Well I need to know this idea of yours....

Randall: (Hmm.....) Alright....

Waternoose: Then we have a deal...see you Christmas break.....

Waternoose: Doing that day, we can talk without anyone knowing....

Randall: Good...this is between you and me....

They each hung up.

Randall: Hmm....

Randall turned around in his bed and looked at the wall near the window. On it was a calendar with the holidays on it.

Randall: Hmm...only 3 day's a.....alright....

He heads back to sleep.

*

Randall: ZZZZ

Randall: Ehh!

Randall jumped out of bed. He had the feeling he was getting to comfortable in his sleep, that he was late for work again. He starred at the clock and noticed it was only 3 hours till work actually was going to start up its beginning.

Randall: Jeez...

He rubbed his neck from the jolting get-up.

Randall: Hmm.....maybe some breakfast would.....waste time...

Randall exited the room, seeing Fungus asleep in his own bed.

Randall: Hmph....

He grabs his own 4 sleeved coat and exited.

*

Randall trotted down the streets of Monstropolis. He didn't usually have breakfast before work, he couldn't waste his time. But now that he was up already, he thought he should get one of the best dinners in the city. Randall cracked his knuckles.

Randall: Harry Howsins...

Randall stared at the building.

Randall: Has the best specials...

Randall went near the door, but then he felt something fly up his spine.

Randall:!!!! 

He jumps aside from the door. Just a split second after that, a monster flied out of the buildings entrance, hitting himself onto the floor.

Randall:.....

He just stayed there for a second, a grin of amusement on his face, but then went inside.

*

Randall:???

A ton of monsters were inside, raving on about something. They seemed angry at the manager. Randall just stood there at the entrance, wondering what all these "Lower-class" monsters were doing here.

Randall: Hmm...

He turned to the wall to his right side, on it was a calendar that showed "Special Occurrences" for the restaurant. He looked at it with his eagle-like eyes.

Randall: Hmm....Oh great...

He could see that today was when Howsins had a near-Christmas special. The first fifty costumers would get free food.

Randall:...(Chuckle)

Randall: (Well this could get solved easily....)

Using his ability's and snake-like body, he slinked between the many monsters and made it beside one of the of the co-managers of the restaurant resting on one of the tables.

Co-manager: Sorry sir but you need to.... 

He turned seeing Randall with a grin on his face and all of his hands in his coat's pockets.

Co-manager: Oh! Mr. Boggs!

The Co-manger began sweating, knowing what would happen if he showed disrespect to a Top Scarer.

Co-manger: Sorry sir!

Randall: Hmph...You guy's seem...

Randall took out his bottom hands a placed them on the table, looking at the crowd gathered behind the velvet rope.

Randall: Quite busy today....

Co-manager: Its been like this for 15 minutes...

Co-manager: You probably saw how they threw that one guy out!

Randall: Hmm...

Voice: Richard!

The Co-worker turned. A monster that was taller than Randall came up. He had 4 arms, 8 tentacle legs, 3 eyes fitted into its head, and he had a furry body in the shape of some kind of crab with red and black spots.

Monster: I told you to mange the food stocks!

Co-worker: Yes sir!

The Co-worker ran into the kitchen as the bulky came up to Randall.

Monster:???!!!

Randall: So Harry a little busy?

Harry: Well....Mr. Boggs....

Harry: Everyday like this, we get customers that we don't get on a daily basis....

Harry: So it gets over crowded and my crew gets so overworked...

Randall: Hmm....

Randall lifted his top left arm up.

Randall: Hold on a second.....

Randall turned to the crowd.

*

About 10 seconds later.....

(AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!) 

The last of the crowd ran out scared out of there wits, leaving papers and cases behind. Randall stood in the spot that was in front of the crowd, his arms crossed and a grin n his face. 

Randall: (Chuckle)

Harry:!!!!! How did you?

Randall turns to them.

Randall: So may I have a table now Harry?

Harry:.....B-But of course!

Harry places his arm around Randall's shoulders, barely touching him.

Harry: Listen Mr. Boggs.....if you need anything at all, Harry Howsins ok!

Randall: Yeah yeah....

Randall sits, as best as he could.

Harry: I'll make one of my chefs.....well there new dishes he has come up with...

Randall flows an eye at him.

Randall: Nothing like poison in it right?

Harry: Well of course not!

Harry: I'll give it too you for free for helping me out there...

Harry: Wait.....will those customers be back?

Randall: Just tell them that if they riot like they did....

Randall places his right arms on the table and turns to Harry.

Randall: Tell them that I'll stop by and show them my work....

Harry: (Laughing)

Randall:.....

Harry: Oh Mr. Boggs....your good at that...

Randall: Err....just call me Randall....Anyone worthy enough should...(Unlike Sullivan!)

Harry: Why thank you Mr......Randall...

Harry goes off.

Randall: Hmph....

Randall peers up at a cat clock on one of the walls.

Randall: I still have time....

*

Short, yes. But hey, I have a five day weekend from school! Yeah! So I will try my best to update these story's and check Randall's progress as well.


	7. Memories and Difficulty's

Phew! I finally got this one updated! This chapter is a little interesting. It leads into why Randall has lost his Top spot, why he hates Sullivan in the job, why he hates Fungus (As he doesn't hate him now at the point) and a whole lot of other stuff. 

****

Chapter 7 Memories and Difficulty's

Randall got to work early. When he entered he could see Fungus heading into the Scare Floors hall's.

Randall:!!!

He ran over, passing Celia who backed away as he passed, and caught Fungus.

Fungus:!!!

Randall: Fungus... 

Fungus: Oh Rand....

Randall clamps his bottom right hand on his mouth and drags him into a quite place of the hall.

Fungus:!!!

Randall: Listen...we need a place to place the equipment for the machine...

Fungus: Uhh...Umm...

Randall: You do that and I won't have to pummel you...

Fungus:!?!?!?

Randall went past him.

Fungus:??? (Guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed....)

*

Soon Randall stopped in the hall, seeing Sully with Wazowski, George, and a couple of scarers from other floors. Randall stood there, none noticing him, and listened.

George: Man Sully your beating everyone they throw at you!

Scarer: Yeah, I mean you went from a pipe worker to a scarer!

Mike: Yep, and with training, we'll be as good as Mr. Tip top...

Scarers: (Laughing)

Randall looked at each of them with his sharp eyes, his arms crossed.

Sully: Well...

Scarer: How'd you get so good?

Sully:!!!!....Well.....actually...

Randall: Ahem!

All of them turned to him.

Sully:!!!

Randall: You seem to be getting pretty popular Sullivan...

George: Well...see ya Sully!

The other scarers left, leaving the three. Randall stood there looking at Mike, but then at Sully.

Randall: You should be glad you didn't tell anyone!

Sully: Randall...I wasn't going to...

Randall: Yeah? Well....tell me...

Randall: You think you'll beat Ranft?

Randall: He's not even close to how good I am....but still...

Randall: You won't get his 2nd spot...

Sully:??? Randall...if this is about the board...

Randall: Just try to show some pride in your work...

Randall: And at the same time...

Randall: Stay away from messing with me...

Sully:???

Randall: Oh....and...Wazowski...

Mike:???

Randall: Don't think your....what was it called?....Training?...

Mike:!!!

Randall: Will even be able to beat my skill...

Randall walked to the side of Sullivan.

Randall: Be careful about the ones you mess with...

Randall: It might be your downfall...

Sully:???

Randall continued past them, as Sully and Mike turned to see him walk off.

Mike: What's with him?

Sully:...I think he's....overworked or something....

Mike: Hmph...

Sully:...(But I need to keep my promise about not taking...that title from him)

*

Randall got to the corner of the Scare Floor F entrance and turned.

(Bump!)

He had bumped into a monster which he had not seen.

Randall: Hey watch it!....Oh....you....

Waternoose: Randall....be careful of where your going...

Randall: Yeah, yeah, yeah....

Randall was about to say something but noticed Mike and Sully going over to Roz's desk.

Randall: Hmmm...

He turned back to Waternoose.

Randall: So....how's that....party going to be?

Waternoose:??? Oh yes...

Waternoose: Well...the decorators are said to come in Wednesday..

Sully turned to see the two talking, unsure if this was normal or not...

Sully:???

Mike: Umm....honestly there was this new guy on the street with this new car...

Mike: And he umm...well..

Mike: I dropped my paperwork on the road and it sorta....well....

Roz: Wazowski....I get the feeling I've heard this before ehh...

Mike: Ummm...well...

Mike slowly slides out the files from under Roz's hand.

Mike: I'll be more careful next time I will!

Mike pulled the document away, giving Roz a cheek expression. In response, Roz shuts the shutter.

Mike: Sheeesh......I wonder where she goes after work...

Sully: Hey Mikey...

Mike: Yeah?

Sully: Have you ever seen Randall talk to Waternoose?

Mike:??? No....I don't even expect those to be together...

Randall cocked an eye at the two, who then went into the Scare Floor.

Randall: (Whisper) Now....we will discuss the matter at...my place...

Waternoose:????

Randall: My place...in the factory....  
Waternoose: As long as this doesn't get out to the C.D.A you'll be fine..

Randall:???

Randall was a little concerned with Waternoose using the words "you'll be fine". Without being able to make as much as a comeback, Waternoose left.

Randall: (I'll be fine?....)....(Yawn) Ehh...

Randall: Oh I got work to do...

He walked into the Floor.

*

Sully saw Randall pass him, and decided to....at least try to cheer him up a bit.

Sully: Hey Randall...

Randall stopped at his table, which was beside Sullies, and handed a couple of files to Fungus.

Randall: What?

Sully: Well...I just....was wondering...you coming to the Christmas party?

Randall: (What kind of a stupid....) Yes Sullivan...

Sully: Well....uh...

Jerry's voice: Ok everyone times a coming!

Sully:??

Randall: Finally...

Sully:....  
The two, as the other scarers, got into the positions to scare.

Sully: Say Randall..

Randall: What?

Sully: You alright?

Randall: What do you mean?

Randall tried to focus more on the door than Sully.

Sully: I mean...you seem to be falling asleep lately...

Randall:????

Sully: I mean after you being late last time...I'm just worried.

Randall then got out of his position and looked at Sully.

Randall: I told you not to....!

(Horn!!!!)

The scare bell rang. Sully took off, as did the other scarers. Randall stayed there for a second, then rushed into the door a little late, because the other scarers were already inside their doors. Sully came out a minute later, followed by Randall.

Randall: (Coughing) You stalled me!

Sully: I was only asking you if your...

Randall turned his attention to Fungus.

Randall: Get another door!

Fungus: (Yelp!) 

Randall heads over to wait as Sully looks at him.

Mike: Sully what's with you?

Sully: Hmm...oh nothing....

Sully:....

*

The day went by fairly fast. Sully beat yet another scarer, Randall barely made his quota, and the other scarers were questioning how there scores didn't seem all that right. In the floor, a couple scarers were leaving. Randall, Sully, Mike, and Fungus were the only ones packing up. Randall was packing a suit case of some sort as Sully closed his lunch pail.

Sully: So Randall....me and the guy's are going to Slogo's Pizza you coming?

Randall: Let me guess...

He turned to him.

Randall: Your inviting me?

Sully: Well yeah...

Randall: Let me think.....sorry I'm busy...

Sully: Well....???

Sully looked closely that under his eyes were curvy lines that were in front of his eyes. Sully wasn't sure, but he knew what he could mean.

Sully:...Say Randall...you overworked?

Randall: W-what?

Mike slapped his forehead.

Mike: (Shouldn't have asked that...)

Randall: Overworked?

Randall: Sullivan...

Randall: I am not overworked!

Sully:....

Sully: I'm just worried about you...

Randall:???

The four were quiet...but then each of them started to head out of the near empty company. When they got to the Floor Entrance, Fungus went off into a different direction, leaving Randall, Mike, and Sully alone. Soon, the three started down the empty hall's, side by side.

Randall: (Chuckle) You know...this reminds me of something....

Sully: Really? What?

Randall: You know when each of us were in school?

Mike: Oh...yeah...

Sully: Well...yeah....

Randall: You know...I still remember what happened in school...

Sully rubbed the back of his neck...

Sully: Well...uh...

Randall: Yeah....

Randall: Anyhow....bye...

Randall takes off to another exit as the other two head to the front to meet Celia.

Sully turned to Mike and Mike turned to Sully.

Both: He is...

*

In was late at night already....but Scare Floor F was still operational. Randall was yet again checking the doors he had been searching......he had been doing it for hours. And now he finally stopped, and came out of the last room.

Randall: Ohh....

He pressed the return button, missing it two times, and placed the folders of the houses he was searching back into the "Scared" folder. Ask he walked down the hall, he could feel himself getting unsteady.

Randall: Ehh...

He also felt pain in his head.....

Randall: Maybe I'll (Cough)....skip the machine tonight....

He headed out the door then started for his home. The coldness from the night reached his scales as he walked, making him cough more and loose balance. Taking longer than he should have, he got to his apartment. He headed up th stairs, entered his room, then plotted down on his bed, still coughing up a storm.

Randall: (Ok....) (Coughing) (Maybe....I am a little over overworked....)

Randall: Ohh....

Randall: Overworked....(Coughing)....that explains some of it...

He laid on his back and pulled the covers up to his neck and tried to sleep. He clenched his teeth and placed his top left hand on his head.

Randall: ( Hot?....no...you can't be sick...)

Randall: Ohh..

Coughing started sounding more serious, and Fungus was watching the whole time.....

What would Fungus do? Well he cares for Randall, so in return he'll help him of course. But what will happen as the cause....By the way, Randall is overworked and tired, the poor guy...err...monster....works himself to sleep and sickness. 


	8. Chapter 3 The Pawn

Yay! Its my birthday today! Well actually, as a favor, I would like to also do a little celebration for Randall as well. Happy birthday Ran! Seeing as how he was and orphan, and being treated the way he was, he probably was never told when he was born. So as a favor for all he's done for me, I'm celebrating his birthday with mine. ^_^. As a little token of appreciation to this day, I've made a special chapter to The Old Days. You see, I'm going to do it over again. Yes, The Old Day's will still be on Fan fiction, but a new and improved version is in creation.

On the Improved Version, I will keep chapters 1-3, but new chapters will appear after that. So this means, that Chapters one and two, and this chapter right here, will be the first three chapters of the new version. Get it?

But I'm going to release this chapter early. Ok....This is chapter three of The Old Day's. So just think that Chapters 4 through 7 don't exist. Get it? If not, just think of this as a "special release" chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 The Pawn

After work, yet again, Randall was pushing Sully to the limit. Randall seemed to be getting pretty tired of trying to knock Sully out of the company. So, he seemed fed up with it.

"Ok that's good enough Sullivan" Randall said, sending the door back. Sully was sweating his mind out. Thankfully, Randall handed him a towel, who then folded his four arms. "You think its easy to become a scarer Sullivan?!" Randall said, stretching his arms back, making his chest rise. "Let me give you an example....our boss Waternoose himself was a scarer......" Randall said, getting another towel. "Our boss?...Wow..." Sully said. "Yes...but....you're lucky I'm training you" Randall said, moving over to his desk.

"I mean....after all you've done to me.....I'm not sure why I'm trying..." Randall said at a bit of a growl. "Oh Randall....I...was a jerk then...but my parents knew about it but since that one....thing...I've decided to stop when I saw you again...." Sully said. "Yeah....well...my brother sure showed you...." Randall said with a whisper. "I guess we could....be equal..." Sully asked. "Equal?.....Equal?.....Sure...." Randall said with a sarcastic tone. He turned as Sully looked back. "Just get out of my sight....You can just say I'm through with you in this...this training...I've done as much as I could, your on your own..." Randall said turning back. Trying to think of something to say, Sullivan sighed and slowly exited out the Floor's back door.

"(Equal!? Him and Me!? That's it! He can stay here! But he'll never be a scarer)" Randall thought, closing a brief case filled with files, and started into the hall that Scare Floor F was connected to. He got near Roz's desk, but then stopped. A shadow came from beside Roz's area. Randall looked up to see who was coming......It was Waternoose.

"Ah Randall...". "Oh...Waternoose...sir....what are you doing here...so....so late?" Randall asked. "Well my boy, I am the CEO" Waternoose said, coming over to hi. "Yes well..." Randall said. "Well since I found you at a good time.....why don't you and me talk at my mansion, I need to talk to you.....I'll give you tomorrow off so we can talk" Waternoose said.

"?....Waternoose sir....I need to kept my numbers up" Randall said. "Oh my boy....don't worry...you have a load of confidence and the skill of the finest scarer....you won't be beaten...." Waternoose said. "Oh yeah...that....its not like any of those scarers would beat m.....uh.." Randall stuttered, thinking he should just get to the point. "Uh...well...ok I guess..." Randall said. "Good my boy.....I'll meet you mid day tomorrow..." Waternoose said, patting Randall on the back. "Now go get some sleep, I can't have any of my scarers falling asleep" Waternoose said with a grin.

Randall could tell Waternoose really wanted to talk...but about what? "......Yeah....see ya..." Randall said, trailing to the front entrance, his tail swishing rhythmically behind him as he turned to another hall.

"....(Yes....he's perfect....)" Waternoose thought, heading back the way he came.......

*

Randall looked at the huge mansion of Waternoose's from outside the gate. "Oh boy.....one of these day's I'll have a party in a place like this....." Randall thought. He opened the bronze gate, not bothering slipping through which he could have. He headed up the cobble stone path. He passed gardens of flowers, keeping his tail close from the more....."forceful flowers" that could easily bite it off.

"Guess Waternoose has no need for guards....hmph..." Randall said to himself as he continued. He passed a couple fountains that were spitting out shinning water into their lower area, the sun shinning the water itself. Randall stopped beside one and looked up at the mansion. "Hmm....reminds me of that worker Ted....hmph....idiot could live in this thing if he didn't squish it first...." Randall said. The mansion was white with gold framing. Windows that seemed to be constantly transparent. Randall could sight a window washer on one of the far windows. The cutting of grass can be heard and he turned seeing a monster like Smitty on the Scare Floor cutting with a triangle type mower.

"(Even his own personal crew?.....How is he getting all this?)" Randall asked to himself as he went up the small stairs to a blue wood door. Pillars with a Waternoose carved into them, holding up the over head block of stone. Next to the door was an inner com, which Randall pressed. "Randall...is that you?" Waternoose's voice came. "Yes its me..." Randall said. ".....You alone?" Waternoose asked. Randall felt something up his reptilian spine....why did Waternoose ask that? "......Yes I am...." Randall said, still unsure. "Good, come in...second floor in the dinning room" Waternoose said as the door unlocked.

*

Inside, the whole room was sparkling marble....or rather what seemed marble. Black and whit like a chess board the room was. Over head was stairs. Randall headed forward onto the carpet and stopped in the middle of the room and looked back toward the entrance. A staircase that went on the right and curved to the right to a higher floor. On the walls were pictures of the previous Waternoose clan. Randall looked above to see a crystal chandelier. "Crystal?" Randall questioned. Crystal was a rare find in Monstropolis. But it can be imported, but at a high cost.

Randall turned around and saw there was another hall that led deeper into the mansion. Not wanted to take a tour, Randall started up the stair case. He circled upward as he neared the second floor. "(.....What's with Waternoose?.....Are you alone?....Hmm....well....He did get me into the company....I guess I don't need to be suspicious)" Randall pondered. He got up to a stable floor and went to the left into a blue hall with gold triangles. He slowly walked ahead, seeing pottery set on desks, expensive. "(Perfect rich guy.....nope...not me....)" Randall thought. He continued and then stopped and turned to the left. There was the dinning room. He headed in, seeing Waternoose at the far end. The room was wood, a long table with eight chairs with holes for tails set around. Randall closed the door and headed over.

"Randall my boy...." Waternoose said, getting up and heading over to him. "Please spare me the welcome...what is it you wanted to discuss?" Randall asked, sitting down in the nearest chair, planting his back against the chair, his tail and back legs near the floor with his front feet in the air, ignoring the tail hole.

"Well....get comfortable...my cook can fix you anything..." Waternoose said. Randall's fronds moved bit. "(Where is he getting at?") Randall pondered. "....Lets just get down to business" Randall said. "Very well then...." Waternoose said, heading over to the far chair, him and Randall across from each other. Randall crossed his front legs and starred at him.

"As I'm sure you know....my family has preserved Monsters Inc. for 3 generations" Waternoose began. "Please spare me the story" Randall said, rolling his eyes. "Well.....so far the company has been sustaining power...we might get shut down when we start losing power..." Waternoose said. "This concerns me how? Even if the company goes down I can always get a new scarer job...." Randall said. 

Waternoose clamps his hands together, making Randall feel something boil in his mind. ".......Do you realize....why I took you in?....I'm more of a respective CEO rather than those others....I took you in because I knew you would do as good as your brother....think about it......who'd take you into their company?" Waternoose said.

Randall looked down at his side. Being reminded of his brother, and how that he was only accepted into Monsters Inc by Waternoose's courtesy. "I.....I guess your right..." Randall said. "...Now my boy.....I've come up with an idea that would help both you and me...." Waternoose said. "....What idea?" Randall asked, still worried about getting fired. "You see....one scarer can make about one canister per child..." Waternoose began. "Yeah...." Randall said, raising and eyebrow.....if he had one that is. 

"Well....think if one child could supply fifteen canisters?" Waternoose said, clearly catching Randall's interest. "What are you getting at?" Randall said, moving a bit to get comfortable. Waternoose then went over to a wood desk and pulled out something from a cylinder that went into the desk. He came over to Randall and stretched it out in front of him. It was a blue print.

"You being quite the freelance mechanic...I figured you could make this..." Waternoose said. Randall starred down at the print....the name gave him quite a shiver in his reptile body. "Scream Extractor?" Randall said. "Yes....you see you can make it from pieces inside the factory...you just hook a child to the chair then..." Waternoose began, but Randall jumped onto his feet, pushing the chair back, and now facing Waternoose with a shocked look. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Bring in a kid?! You know how dangerous that is!" Randall shouted, his tail and fronds up, like what he will do when Fungus starts spitting out in the bathroom.

"Its easy to bring one in at night.....with your ability's, you can think of something.....but Extracting a child doesn't take as much work as...." Waternoose began. Randall took his right feet back a step, his fronds and tail feeling as if about to pop out.

"What!? I don't wanna hurt a kid! Scare, sure....but hurt! No way! I'm sorry Mr. Waternoose, but you can find someone else to build that....that thing!" Randall stated, almost disgusted, and started toward the door.

"But think of what you could have! Revolutionizing the Scare industry would make you millions!" Waternoose said. "I'm not interested in money boss!" Randall said, having reached the handle. "But think....you could be famous..." Waternoose said. Randall was halfway through the door, but stopped, moving back to get Waternoose in his sights.

"...Think of the respect and praise you'll receive...." Waternoose said. Randall moved back, closing the door. He looked down at the marble floor. "(....Respect?.....I would get that?....I've.....tried so hard over those years....but its a risk....then again....this...this might be a chance....)" Randall thought. "....I'm.....I don't know..." Randall said, all he could say. "....Randall....listen to me....you have to either make this or get fired and never work in the Scare industry as I have so granted to you....besides....with you fired, everything goes crashing down for you...." Waternoose said. "(Fired?!.....no......maybe....I should do it......yeah I can.....I mean.....getting a simple feeling one deserves?.....But I have to at least tell him....)" Randall thought. He went back over to Waternoose and sighed out, trying to get things in order, so he finally would speak.

".....Its....not a deal yet but.....if....I make this thing.....I'll get all that you said I would?" Randall asked. "Of course...." Waternoose said. "So its a deal?" Waternoose asked. "(Think about it......all I ever wanted....and seeing Sullivan working for me!.....I....don't want to hurt a kid through....but I have to do it....I've gone through so much....I need to change it for the better...." Randall thought. "Ok....but halve deal....I'm not fully in it yet....I'm in the consideration part ok...." Randall said. ".....Alright Randall....you think about it...." Waternoose said. "But I still don't want to hurt a kid....." Randall said. "Yes, yes, yes....now....go home and rest....I'll said over a good pay for you...." Waternoose said, patting Randall's back, and Randall then headed to the door, but then stopped.

"Uh sir.......there's something I've been meaning to ask you....I think its the right time and all" Randall began. "Yes?". "......Has anything on my brother come up? Or know anything else about his disappearance" Randall asked. "Randolph?.....uh....well...no...nothing at all..." Waternoose said, seeming to stutter. "Well.......remember that I'm not getting my scales ripped or being banished..." Randall said, heading out.

He closed the door behind him and went back over to the stairs. "(...Hurt a kid?.....But....get what I always wanted.....but its such a deep deal.....even if I don't do it...I'm done for....fired and taking a long shot chance of getting even a simple job....I just hope I'm not being forced in something again.....)" Randall said, reaching the base floor. "....Because it always hurt me more....".

*

"(He's getting suspicious....I tried being thoughtful with Randolph....maybe I need to try a different approach to Randall....perhaps being forceful and getting him with what he is best at.....yes...)" Waternoose said in thought, alone. "(Hmm...I have to keep an eye on him....)" Waternoose thought. "Hmm....I have seen him and Sully doing something after work...but Randall's not the cheating type....hmm..." Waternoose. "(Ha! Randall's the pawn.....I'll take care of him just like I did his brother!)"........

Explains allot don't it? You see, Ran wasn't going to do it at first.

Anyhow, I'd like to end this with saying, happy birthday Randall!


End file.
